1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamp devices and more particularly to clamp devices for vehicle muffler components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art practice in connecting a muffler to an exhaust pipe is to insert the end of the exhaust pipe into the muffler sleeve. The connection is secured by a clamp which comprises a U bolt and a saddle shaped bar which encircles the muffler sleeve and tightened thereagainst by nut members. The prior art clamp device tightening action is in a plane, directed radially against the muffler sleeve and the tail pipe connected thereto. Because the U bolt tightening action is only against the outer sleeve which in turn compresses against the pipe end inserted into the sleeve, vibration, heat, rust and corrosion will cause the connection to loosen ultimately resulting in leakage, breakage and eventually, total separation.